Cas
Category:Mun About the mun Hi im Cas. I'm a trashcan and I wish for death. I'll organize this page better when I'm in a good mood aka probably 500 years from now snrk Modding Coming soon: Factory (Co-hosting with Rachel in the Summer) The Despair Express (Co-hosting with Aria in the Fall) Unnamed Rebirth themed minigame (Co-hosting with Rachel some day) What this mun did wrong Nothing Ocs 'Jack Caraway-' Cas' first oc. He was a serial killer. Despairth Floor- SHSL Horror Author In Despairth Floor, Jack killed his best friend (Nozomi)'s girlfriend (Shizuka), and was executed. Other fun stuff that happened was Camilla stabbing him in the thigh. That was pretty great. I'm jealous of Jack. Last words: "Goodbye..." Isles- SHSL Artist In Isles, Jack had only one friend (relatable), named Tracey. Cas vv'd Jack in chapter 6, but was asked to kill instead, so they did so. Jack kill Lavelle and Beatrix. I probably fucked up those names. Last words: "Fuck you, bear." Allstars- SHSL Crime Author We'll fucking find out 'Tekou Mizushima-' Cas' second oc. Not a serial killer but he's killed someone before. Killed Jack's mom. Ha Chateau- SHSL Swordsman Oh shit a bunch of stuff happened here. First of all he acted like a fucking dork at first. The first person he talked to was Kubota (Pix's oc) aka my son. The two quickly got together. Their relationship consisted of making out, drinking Shirley Temples, and eating chocolate. A lot of people shipped it. Then on Pix's birthday (sweats) the Kukou incident happened. Roman the actor was chilling with Rosario aka my spouse and noticed Tek and Koobs flirting. He noticed that Tek was acting and called him out on it. Tek denied it and a bunch of people were confused, but then he pulled out a sword on Roman. Everyone was like "don't do it or I'll shoot you, kick you, etc." Tek said "I'm not gonna do it" and then fucking cut into Roman's side. Not cool. June and Osina attacked, Rosario screamed curse words, and Kubota sobbed. Tekou said something like "I should have killed Kubota sooner" because he's an ass. Roman, Osina, and June then proceeded to break both of Tek's ankles, but no one would get him a wheelchair cause everyone hated him. Then Osina fucked him up even worse and make him unable to talk and see out of one eye. Monokuma have him a snazzy eyepatch and whiteboard. Then Tekou lived somehow, and in his and Koobs' fever dream after getting knocked into a coma, him and Koobs got back together. 'Yuuki Takahashi-' Cas' punching bag. Jack killed his parents. Virtual- SHSL Scholar In Virtual, Yuuki got together with Mizuna and Seth. Mizuna was the first killer. Yuuki then killed Seth after having a traumatic nightmare in the second chapter. The three stayed together in the afterlife. Last words: "NO PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!" 'Kanon Oshiro-' Actual trashcan. A hot-headed one. Playhouse- SHSL Musical Actress In Playhouse, Kanon fell in love with Soloman (who, by the way, I am very gay for). She's easily manipulable so D4t3 was easily able to convince her that Soloman was just getting close to her to hurt her, but she was able to see through that and got back together with him after Cas cried about it for a day because they're a mess. In the fourth chapter, she was murdered by Nobu aka puppet fister on Cas' birthday and they were so happy that everyone thought they were being sarcastic. Last words: "What would I do without you...?" cue sobbing from mun 'Asuka Norie-' A mistake. Poorly written. Mun has regrets. We don't talk about Asuka. Space- SHSL Model In Space, Asuka was the mastermind. During the rp, she pretended to be a boy named Nakao, SHSL Gamer. Mun wishes they had just had her be herself or something. Asuka proposed to Chiruka, the mm of Sub, during the final trial, but then was immediately executed by her lover. Last words: "Okay!" snrk 'Kiya Yasuoka-' HELL but I hope to use her again someday. Artificial Desperation- SHSL Lucky Student Kiya was a fucking idiot. She threw pillows at a tv and died via fire. Last words: "...The fuck?" 'Honomi Yurie-' Also known as Homicide, due to autocorrect changing his name to that like 600 times. Battle Royale- SHSL Psychotherapist Oh jesus fucking christ. Honomi was a psychopath. A transfer student. He had like 87235693287601 dice while attacking after he acquired a shotgun from Chika. He killed like 8 people, and was known for eating tomatoes raw like fucking apples and hiding in the tangerine grove for quite a bit of time. He believed he was a hero for killing everyone and winning his first Battle Royale, as he saw others as demons and horrible people. He was in love with Delilah, but when she yelled at him for killing her brother, he thought she had been corrupted and turned into a demon, so he ran off. Honomi ultimately died when Kazuki set off a bomb and sacrificed himself and Gina to kill Honomi. But we all know the real victim was the last tomato Honomi had in his bag, which sadly perished in the explosion. When Honomi popped into the afterlife, Dexter (Delilah's brother) beat the shit out of him and it was fucking hot. Last words: "He wasn't even a good brother! Why are you getting so worked up?!" 'Itsuki Hayashi-' Precious bby. Student Council Killing- SHSL Inventor From the very start, Itsuki was very protective of their boyfriend Ruby. The two teamed up and planned to kill everyone to win and get out together, but due to SOME FUCKING GODMODDER WHO COULDN'T ACCEPT THAT THEIR OC WAS DEAD, Itsuki was shot with a machine gun. Last words: "NICE SHOT BABE!" ILL ADD MORE LATER